Boxed In (episode)
Boxed In is the twelfth episode in NCIS Season 3 and also the fifty-eighth episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While investigating a stockyard for a container allegedly containing illegal weapons in the Norfolk Docks, Tony and Ziva come under fire from hostile forces and take cover in a container which the two are soon locked in. Gibbs, McGee and Abby begin searching for them with the help of the local security office. While inside, Tony and Ziva soon uncover the numerous crates containing DVD movies actually have counterfeit money but upon being taken to a warehouse, the two find themselves engaging with a terrorist and his men who demands that they surrender. However, it's soon discovered that a familiar figure is in league with the terrorists and with time running out, Gibbs and McGee must find Tony and Ziva and stop the bad guys before their two fellow colleagues and team-mates end up dead. Prologue It's a bright and sunny morning in the Norfolk Docks and as NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior and his partner, Mossad/NCIS Liaison Officer Ziva David explore the area, Tony is talking about a movie he saw but gets distracted when Ziva informs him that she had a dinner party the previous night with both Timothy McGee and James Palmer in attendance. However, the talk's interrupted when the two discover some crates that have been unloaded, causing them to realize that something's not right. Upon removing their guns from their holsters, Tony and Ziva split up and soon reach the container where they discover that the seal's been broken. Tony does a quick inspection and confirms that it's clear. However, just as they're taking a breather, a African man armed with an AK-47 emerges and begins shooting at them with Ziva's quick reflexes saving Tony from death. As the gunfire continues, the two hide behind some boxes and instantly begin firing back after discovering that another African man is shooting at them. Tony then yells for Ziva to get inside which she does but not before the two are successful in killing one of the terrorists. Outside, they're inside the container and using some boxes for cover, Tony and Ziva brace themselves for another fight, only to hear a truck engine starting along with many more voices speaking in a foreign language. They try to escape but the door quickly shuts on them with lock blots being moved into place. As the two begin searching for a possible escape route, Ziva then remarks that they've been screwed in here but Tony corrects her, stating that it's actually bolted. "Same difference", Ziva snaps. It then cuts to Tony who looks grim-faced at the revelation that they're now trapped inside the container. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Trivia *Despite being credited, Lauren Holly (Jenny Shepard) does not appear in this episode. Cast Series Regulars Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 3 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Dana Coen Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Thomas Survoy